Don't Forget to Watch the Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of Don't Forget to Watch the Movie. Transcript: cinema clip toy clip watch clip pudge clip boog clip daffy clip morgana clip darkwing clip pudge clip pear clip orange clip steve clip sully clip penny clip pudge clip darwin clip pumbaa clip pudge clip larry clip pudge clip king julien clip monsters clip foods clip pumbaa clip lego clip pumbaa clip ting ting su and mei clip milly ginger gretchen and katie clip ting ting su and mei clip dance clip song clip toys clip kit clip song clip kairel clip xiro clip penny clip dwarf clip darkwing clip song clip pinkle pie clip monkeys clip animals clip tom clip march clip fireman clip sully clip felix party clip cranky clip hand clip phineas surf clip pudge clip sully clip pudge clip boog and elliot clip rolf jimmy kevin nazz sarah and jonny clip abby clip bears clip pumbaa clip larry clip pumbaa clip olaf clip bullseye clip hawaiian clip ed clip orange and pear clip johnny clip minions clip megamind clip bomb clip darkwing clip song clip pudge clip song clip people clip foods clip people clip Song:Edit * Don't Forget to Watch the Movie Song from:Edit * "Sesame Street" Clips/Years/Companies:Edit * The Annoying Orange (@2009 Daneboe) * Beanie Babies 3 (@2015) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Open Season: Scared Silly (@2015 Sony) * The Looney Tunes Show (@2011-2014 Warner Bros./Turner) * Darkwing Duck (@1991-1992 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Annoying Orange (@2009 Daneboe) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (@2013 Sony) * Monsters Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * Littlest Pet Shop (@2012 Hasbro) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * The Amazing World of Gumball (@2011 Cartoon Network) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * VeggieTales (@1993 Big Idea) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Madagascar (@2005 Dreamworks) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony/Columbia) * Chowder (Sing Beans; @2007-2010 Cartoon Network) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * The Lego Movie (@2014 Warner Bros.) * Timon & Pumbaa (@1995-1999 Disney) * Mulan II (@2004 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (Summer Belongs to You; @2007-2015 Disney) * Mulan II (@2004 Disney) * The Nut Job (@2014 ToonBox/Open Road) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Rock Dog (@2017 Mandoo) * TaleSpin (@1990-1991 Disney) * Trolls (@2016 Dreamworks) * Noah's Ark (@2007 Buena Vista) * Littlest Pet Shop (@2012-2016 Hasbro) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Darkwing Duck (@1991-1992 Disney) * Crash & Bernstein (@2012-2014 Disney) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (@2010 Hasbro) * Horton Hears a Who! (@2008 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * Tom And Jerry (@1940 Turner) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Thomas & Friends (@1984 Hit Entertaiment) * Monsters Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony/Columbia) * Best Pals Hand Toons (@2013-2016 Drew G. Productions) * Phineas and Ferb (Summer Belongs to You; @2007-2015 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * The Fairly OddParents (School's Out!: The Musical; @2001 Nickelodeon) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Open Season (@2007 Sony) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Back at the Barnyard (@2007-2011 Nickelodeon) * The Lorax (@2012 Universal) * Timon & Pumbaa (@1995-1999 Disney) * VeggieTales (@1993 Big Idea) * Timon & Pumbaa (@1995-1999 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (@1989 Hanna-Barbera) * The Annoying Orange (@2009 Daneboe) * Johnny Test (@2005-2014 Teletoon) * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Universal) * Megamind (@2010 Dreamworks) * Camp Lazlo (@2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * Darkwing Duck (@1991-1992 Disney) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Supernoobs (@2015 Teletoon) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * The Pirates! Band of Misfits (@2012 Sony) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos